Phishing is the activity of defrauding a user of financial or other information by posing as a legitimate company. Phishing is popular with cybercriminals, as it is far easier to trick someone into clicking a malicious link than trying to break through a computer's defenses. Links to malicious websites remain a popular method for phishing and exploiting users. Phishing entities entice users to malicious websites by providing them links in the form of universal resource locators (URLs) of the malicious websites. The goal of the phisher is generally to capture critical data such as credit card number or login/password credentials. For this purpose, the phisher sends an email to the victim that contains a URL that will lead the victim to a forged or malicious website where the victim is induced to enter the sought-after personal and financial information.